gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Quad
The Quad (or Quadbike) is a four-wheeled motorcycle, more commonly known as an "all terrain vehicle" (ATV), in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. 3D Universe Design Cosmetic differences may be noted between the GTA San Andreas rendition and the GTA Vice City Stories rendition. The Quad in the former assumes a sporty design more suited for recreational use, whereas the GTA Vice City Stories rendition sports more utilitarian equipment, such as racks and additional lights. The GTA San Andreas rendition is based on the Yamaha Breeze and the GTA Vice City Stories rendition is based on the Can-Am Outlander. Performance Due to its design, the Quad is one of the best vehicles for off-road driving in GTA San Andreas, with performance traits similar to the Sanchez, particularly speed-related attributes. It is also one of the best vehicles to use when driving up Mount Chiliad. Its suspension, however is a little wonky and coming off a jump may cause the quad to bounce side to side, causing it to tip over. Due to its size and functionality, the Quad is often referred to as a bike. However, simply due to it having four wheels (not two) then it cannot be considered as such. It however, does have motorcycle-like physics, so the player can fall off if hitting an object at high speed or going down a hill backwards. Stoppies and wheelies can even be done on the quad, just like a motorbike. However, reverse wheelies can be performed (when on a hill), causing the Quad to tumble down backwards. Strangely, this does not cause the player to be tossed away. Just like with any bike, the player can shoot forwards as well as to the left and to the right. In GTA Vice City Stories, the performance of the Quad is considerably downgraded, with very poor handling on wet surfaces and grass (most noticeable during the Quad Time Trials side mission). Trivia * Despite the Quad being classified as a motorbike, car-only cheats (such as NO2 for all vehicles or flying cars and the look/drive button switch on manuel aim drive-bys) also work on the Quad. This is because the vehicle is not defined as a motorbike in the game's files; instead, it has its own unique vehicle type. * In the mission Local Liquor Store, Carl Johnson and Catalina pursue thieves running away on Quads with the money they were supposed to rob from a liquor store. This is the only mission where Quads are used by NPCs. * The Quad plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-Rose in GTA San Andreas. * In GTA San Andreas Quad's engine has the same sound as the Sanchez. * Probably due to improper modelling, the front shock absorbers and springs on the GTA V quad are shown attached to the outer body area of the Quad, which, in theory, would render them useless. Locations It can be found in a few places in the San Andreas countryside and in Little Havana in Vice City. GTA San Andreas *A small trailer park in the east part of Las Payasadas. *Blueberry Acres, near a barn. *A farm near Dillimore, Red County. *The Panopticon, various places. *Next to a muddy swamp in Back o Beyond. *Beside the Shady Cabin. *Can be spawned through cheats: **Typing "fourwheelfun" (PC version). **Pressing Left, Left, Down, Down, Up, Up, X, B, Y, R Trigger, Back (Xbox). **Pressing Left, Left, Down, Down, Up, Up, Square, Circle, Triangle, R1, R2 (Ps2) GTA Vice City Stories *Can buy one at Sunshine Autos at the price of $3000. *Can buy one behind a building at Washington Beach after completing Unfriendly Competition. *Southeastern part of Dirtbike Tracks (automatically activates Quadbike time trials). See Also *Blazer- An ATV similar to the Quad that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Quad es:Quad pl:Quad Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Bikes Category:Off-Road vehicles